


Rewriting the Past

by MaximusMeridian



Series: Welcome Back to the Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But it'll balance out, I'm so proud, Klaus is learning to control his powers, Klaus's Comic canon powers are a little OP, Plotting, Teamwork, The kids are working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: After Reginald's decisions in Turning Back the Clock, he now has to face the full force of the Umbrella Academy. The kids just need to regroup and plan first.Meanwhile, Klaus learns a bit more about his powers while alone in the dark, and he just might be stronger than any of the others had ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the earlier promises and beliefs, life in the Academy seemed rather close to how it had been the first time around.

There was only one difference. Well, _two_ really.

“Guys, Vanya’s still not in her room.” Allison’s anxious voice echoed down the hall.

Diego cringed at that news, bouncing anxiously on his heels. Luther seemed to have the same thought and they rushed to Klaus’s room side by side.

Just like Vanya’s, it was empty. The bed was impeccably made and not a single personal item was out of place.

“Where is he?” Luther whispered under his breath. “It’s been, what, three days now?”

“H-he did something to them.” Diego managed to voice. He’d been nearly silent since that first day, not trusting his voice to hold steady. _He had begun to notice that all of his careful training and practice to correct his speech didn’t apply now, not when he was in a body that hadn’t learned it yet. But that was a concern for later._

Klaus had been struggling with the beginning of withdrawal the day he disappeared. By now he was probably through the worst of it. At least, he hoped.

I _t still hurt to think of Klaus going through all of that alone._

“We’ll find them.” Luther promised. “Both of them. Let’s regroup in my room. Where there aren’t ears.”

“The surveillance cameras are active.” Allison reminded him.

“But they don’t have audio.” Luther pointed out. “We can talk without being overheard.”

“We have to do something.” Ben said, his voice somehow not betraying the anxiety that his eyes shined with.

“Was Klaus high the day he disappeared?” Luther asked, looking around at them all. “Does anybody know?”

“He was… b-before we came back.” Diego tried to explain, closing his eyes and focusing on the words. He couldn’t let his nerves get the best of him right now. “The thirteen-year-old one was. And it was hitting Klaus hard being dropped into that.”

“Being put into a past form of your body is jarring to begin with.” Five spoke up. “To be thrown into one as messed up as Klaus stayed? That’s one hell of a nose dive for the human mind.”

“Klaus is tougher than he lets you think.” Diego insisted, feeling more confident in that one fact than he had in anything since coming back to all this.

“You think he’s this tough?” Five asked. “Reginald could have tossed him on his ass in an alley with a hundred bucks. Hell, he’s probably OD’d on someone’s front step_”

“Shut your damn mouth!” Diego snapped, glaring hard at Five. “He was clean before the jump. He chose to get clean and busted his ass getting there. He’s not dead in an alley somewhere.”

“You’re right. He probably holed with a dealer for a place to stay.” Five said sarcastically.

Diego didn’t even realize he’d moved until Five was on the floor with a bloody lip. Diego felt his feet come off the ground less than a second later, arms locked tightly around his throat.

“Luther!” Allison cried, panicked by the suddenness like everyone else was.

Five brought a hand slowly to his lip, gently touching the already swelling spot. He looked up with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. “Are you pissed off now? Because your anxiety was giving me a headache.”

“What?” Diego rasped, slapping at Luther’s arm until the taller (and, unfortunately, still stronger) boy set him back on his feet.

“I know that Klaus isn’t an idiot.” Five explained, standing up and dusting himself off. “With the power boost he got before the jump, he’d have to be one to go right back to drugs. But, you’re protective of him. Easily defensive. I knew I could make you mad if I poked a little.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t have anything more than my fist to hit you with.” Diego said, exasperated by the insanity of that idea. “ _How the hell_ did you know that would work?”

“I’d have done the same to Luther if Allison were the one missing.” Five shrugged. “Love makes people do crazy things.” He sighed a bit dramatically. “Man, there was nothing I wouldn’t do to protect Delores.”

“Wait. You’d have done the same to me?” Luther asked. “I get it with me and Allison. We’re_” He cleared his throat, making it a point not to look at the girl in question. “B-but Klaus and Diego aren’t.”

“Oh, aren’t they?” Five asked, looking at Diego. “Am I wrong?”

Diego sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging. “Wasn’t anything special. Just… trying to keep our heads right.”

“You screwed around with your adoptive brother.” Five said pointedly. “That’s not keeping your head right.”

“Neither is spending thirty years married to a mannequin.” Diego retorted. “least mine is human.”

“Am I the only normal one in the group?” Ben asked. “Since when are Luther and Allison a thing?”

“Dude, they were into each other for years. They hooked up at the end of the world.” Diego chuckled.

“We didn’t hook up.” Luther corrected firmly. “We… _discussed_ our feelings. _As adults_.”

“And I don’t think the guy who has a tentacle monster in his stomach gets to be called _normal_.” Five commented.

The kids all looked around at each other, breaking into a round of laughter. _Getting to laugh at their shared screwy lives, the weird paths they took that always drew them back together… It was something only they would understand. And it honestly felt good to joke about it. Like a brief reprieve from their troubles_.

It took several minutes before it subsided, leaving everyone clutching their sides.

“We’re all a mess.” Ben sighed, shaking his head.

Luther shook his head. “No, we’re Hargreeves. And that’s even worse.”

There were murmurs of agreement all around before Luther gave a heavy sigh, standing up straighter like it was necessary in order for him to “become” Number One. “Alright, where would he bring them? Does he have any other property in the city?”

“Guys, he might not have even taken them off the property.” Five pointed out. “he’s got a shit ton of security cameras. He wants to watch us, especially if Klaus and Vanya aren’t here in the main house.”

“Vanya’s probably in the box then.” Allison said softly, obviously heart broken by the thought of that. Her big eyes were wide and sad, and Diego swore he saw her lip quiver.

Luther frowned. “She broke out of the box easily last time. If she were in it again, wouldn’t she just do the same thing?”

“Not exactly.” Ben commented. “Take it from someone with scary as hell powers… until you know you can use them safely you don’t want to touch them. She’s probably scared of starting the apocalypse again.”

“Can’t say I blame her for that.” Luther agreed quietly. “Okay, so we know where Vanya is. But what about Klaus?”

“He used to disappear all the time.” Diego remembered. “Dad always said it was specialized training… Is there somewhere else in the basement we don’t know about?”

“Not in the basement.” Luther shook his head. “I’ve seen every inch of it.”

“Where would you put a kid who can talk to ghosts… who’s, by the way, terrified of them and possibly tripping balls?” Five asked.

Diego turned and started pacing, wracking his brain anxiously.

* * *

 

_“Wait. Don’t… don’t turn off the light.” Klaus panicked, sitting up quickly and holding out a hand as if to stop him._

_“What do you mean?” Diego frowned._

_“The… they’re louder in the dark.” Klaus explained softly. “It’s harder for me to block them out.”_

_Diego smiled faintly, leaving the bedroom light on and closing the door. “Okay, Klaus. I’ll leave it on til you fall asleep, deal?”_

_Klaus slowly smiled, his body visibly relaxing. “Yeah, okay. Deal.”_

_Diego walked back to the bed, crawling into the small bed beside Klaus. It was hard to fit two of them in the small bed built for a child, but once Klaus was pressed against his chest and Diego could wrap his arms around Klaus… they made it work._

_“Never knew you were scared of the dark.” Diego murmured softly._

_“Ever since the mausoleum… scares the hell out of me…” Klaus whispered._

_Mausoleum…_

* * *

 

“The mausoleum.” Diego said out loud, snapping back into focus. “Luther, where’s the mausoleum?”

“The what?” Luther frowned in confusion.

“The mausoleum.” Diego repeated urgently. “Klaus sees ghosts. Where better to try and scare him than surrounded by death?”

“Klaus is scared of the dark.” Ben realized out loud, the wheels in his head clearly clicking into place. “He always got drunk before he went to bed. I… it never occurred to me that that was the reason why.”

“He can’t shut them out when it’s dark. Because there’s nothing else to be distracted with.” Diego added, bouncing on the heels of his shoes.

“But there’s no mausoleum on the property.” Luther protested. “You’ve all seen the courtyard and outer walls.”

“It has to be somewhere.” Five insisted, scratching his cheek. _It must be an old habit from when he had a beard…_

“We’ll find it.” Luther assured. “But first, we have to plan Vanya’s rescue.”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Diego nodded, grateful to have a plan.

_Well, half of a plan._

_Or… more a direction that could possibly turn into a plan._


	2. Chapter 2

They waited until early the next morning to enact their plan. Four AM was a hell of a time to wake up, but they needed to have as few obstacles as possible.

Five popped in and ensured that Sir Reginald was still asleep. He stood guard near the door, ready to alert the others of any movement from the man.

Luther had chosen to go down to the basement to release Vanya, since he was strong enough to carry her if for some reason she was immobile. After all, they didn’t know if Sir Reginald had used sedatives to keep her down there or if she really was just staying like Ben had suggested.

Ben was walking the halls, ready for when Mom disconnected from her charger for the morning. He’d protested that Diego should be the one to distract Mom, but one sharp look from Number Two shut that down.

Diego and Allison were going to check the security cameras for any sign of Klaus’s location. After that, they’d separate. Diego would go search the office and Allison would stay on the cameras.

To say this was a risky job was the understatement of the century. There was no way of knowing the extent of what Sir Reginald would do if he found out about this. Or worse, if they got caught before their siblings were safe.

They gathered in the hallway, quickly going over the plan again before separating into their different roles and hurrying off quietly.

That was one problem with this old house. Every board had a sound, and every sound echoed. They had to be deathly quiet. Thankfully, they all remembered their old training and moving as a cohesive unit came back to them almost naturally.

Diego and Allison made it to the security room, slipping inside and closing the door again so it didn’t look suspicious from the outside.

They hurried over to the table, searching across the screens until they settled on Vanya’s box. It was from the corner, the camera focused on the door.

Luther entered the room slowly, his form slipping in the dark room and moving toward the box. On camera, they could see Luther peering into the box before turning to the camera and giving a thumbs up.

“She’s okay.” Allison whispered. “Thank god.”

“Could have just been telling us that she’s there.” Diego said under his breath, looking over the other screens anxiously for Klaus. “He doesn’t have a camera in the mausoleum?”

“Maybe he’s got respect for the dead?” Allison offered, still watching the camera with Luther on it. Diego recognized the anxiety on her face. The fear of the person you loved being hurt while you’re powerless.

_Diego had felt that helpless when he found Eudora dead. And, more recently… he’d felt that stress with Klaus being gone. It was a constant knot aching in his chest, added on top of the bubbling hysteria barely held in his throat._

“Diego!” Allison called, grabbing his arm. “Hey, did you hear me?”

“Hear what?” Diego blinked back to focus, looking at her.

“I said you should go ahead to the office.” She rolled her eyes. “I can watch the cameras. Go find Dad’s book and see if there’s anything about the mausoleum in it.”

Diego nodded quickly. “Right. Good call.” He turned toward the door but was stopped by Allison’s hand on his shoulder again.

“Hey Diego,” Allison said softly, waiting until Diego was looking her in the eye before adding. “We’re going to find him. And we’re going to keep him safe. From Dad, and himself. None of us has to be alone anymore. We never should have the first time.”

Diego nodded, not speaking before pulling away and heading toward Sir Reginald’s office.

He just had to find the notebook. That’s where Sir Reginald kept all his research about them. So, Diego would break into the office, walk right to the desk and find the book in… _shit_.

Diego faltered between steps, only a few feet away from the door of the office. He didn’t even know where to look. That made this job take a little bit longer than he’d planned.

He let out a long exhale before reaching for the handle of the door. Finding it locked wasn’t really surprising. He’d planned for that and brought his lock pick kit. A skill that Sir Reginald would definitely not approve of seeing its use now. Not that he had approved of it before. Now it would just be… _less_ approval. Is it possible to get less than zero approval?

_Focus, Diego. Focus_.

He shook his head out and hurried over to the desk, starting to dig through the drawers on either side, looking for the damn red book. In their planning, they’d told him what it looked like. Just not where it was.

Diego dug through quickly, cursing quietly. He was trying desperately to keep things in their places, wanting to leave as few signs of his presence as possible.

Hell, he even checked the drawers for false bottoms, but nothing. Wherever this damn book was, it was not in the desk.

Diego threw his hands up in frustration, looking up at the clock and cursing again. It had been thirty minutes since he’d walked into the room. They had about fifteen minutes until Mom “woke up” and began her day.

Diego sank into the desk chair, bouncing his foot anxiously. “Shit. We’re running out of time…”

“Out of time for what, Master Diego?” came a curious voice from the door.

Diego jumped to his feet, his eyes wide as he looked at… shit, Pogo. _Why had no one thought about the damn monkey?_

“W-w,” He faltered, his heart hammering in his chest so hard he felt it in his throat. “W-w-we… _we_ are trying to f-f- _find_ Klaus.” He let out a long breath before continuing. “He’s been gone for f-f-four days now. We know he’s in the mausoleum, but… we have no clue where it is. We have to find him. He’s in trouble.”

Pogo hesitated, his hands shifting on his cane nervously. “Master Reginald is doing this with Master Klaus’s best interest at heart.”

“No, he’s doing it to hurt him.” Diego argued. “The same way he’s been doing it all our lives. This isn’t teaching him anything, Pogo. It’s leaving him alone in the dark, with spirits that want to tear through him so that they can get back to our world. Klaus is the gate, and Dad gave them the damn key.”

Pogo looked up at him sadly. “Master Diego, this is not malicious.”

“Those things could kill him!” Diego argued. “I’ve seen him make spirits solid before, alright? When Ben was dead, he become solid enough to pull me off the ground away from the crumbling ceiling. And during the apocalypse? He manifested Ben and the Horror. Full body and tore apart six guys without even losing his breath.”

Diego took a deep breath, trying to lower his voice. “That was Klaus while detoxing, protecting his family. You really want to see what he can conjure when he’s terrified, detoxing, and alone?”

The primate looked down in silence. The minutes passed like hours, and Diego was about ready to tear off his own skin. Pogo finally broke the silence, sighing heavily. “I… know where the mausoleum is, Master Diego. Well, near about where it is. It’s in the cemetery at the far corner of the property.”

“There’s a graveyard behind the Academy?” Diego asked in surprise. “How the hell have we never known about this? No wonder Klaus was terrorized so much by this damn house.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Master Diego.” The primate insisted. “Please believe me when I say I’ve never wished any of you any harm. Master Reginald said that the solitude training helped Master Klaus control his power… But, if it truly causes as much harm as you’ve said…” Pogo looked down sadly. “I cannot stand by idly while one of the children I’ve helped raise suffers by my Master’s hand.”

“Thank you, Pogo.” Diego whispered, the relief evident both in his stance and expression. “I should go find the others. We’re going to get Klaus.”

“There are multiple mausoleums along the back fence of the graveyard.” Pogo explained. “Master Reginald is likely using the one marked ‘Ravencrest’. Master Klaus mentioned once that the spirits in that one were the loudest and most hostile. I wager that will be the one he uses for these training sessions.”

“You’d wager?” Diego asked in confusion.

“Master Reginald does all the check-ins himself,” Pogo explained. “I was told to stay away from the graves. I listened because I trusted my master…my _friend_.”

Diego almost felt bad for the sadness he saw cross the primate’s face. But it quickly faded. They could worry about Pogo later. Right now, he knew where Klaus was now. He could go save him.

“Quickly now, Master Diego.” Pogo said, pointing to the clock. “Grace will not allow you children out without alerting your father. It’s against her programming.”

Diego nodded quickly, rushing over and, with only a moment of hesitation, hugging Pogo quickly. “Thank you.” He didn’t wait for a response before hurrying back toward the security room to find Allison.

“Hang on, Klaus.” Diego whispered. “Hang on.”


	3. Chapter 3

        The kids regrouped near the security room, hurrying back to Vanya’s room.

        Luther put the small girl onto her bed, turning to face the others as he did. “She’s been drugged, probably something to make sure she couldn’t break out.”

        “You sure she’s not just tired?” Allison asked, nervously walking over to Vanya’s side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

        “There was an IV drip.” Luther explained. “I’d wager that’s how he’s kept her sedated.”

        “That bastard.” Diego shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

        “Really. Is he trying to cause an early apocalypse?” Five asked in annoyance, shoving the door closed behind him as he walked into the room.

        “Old man awake?” Diego asked curiously.

        “Grace is in there opening curtains and shit as we speak.” Five nodded, plopping down in a chair near the corner of the room.

        “Well, we’ve got Vanya now.” Allison sighed. “That’s half the battle right there. Diego, did you manage to find out anything about where Klaus is being kept?”

        Diego looked up, looking around the room at the eyes anxiously watching him. They were counting on him for once. It actually felt kind of nice.

        “The mausoleum is on the far edge of the property.” Diego explained. “My guess is over behind the old greenhouse.”

        “Your guess?” Luther frowned. “You have to do better than that.”

        “Pogo didn’t exactly give me the latitude.” Diego rolled his eyes.

        “You told Pogo?” Luther raised his voice, anger obvious. “He’s gonna go straight to Dad.”

        “He caught me in the office.” Diego rolled his eyes. “I told him I wanted to know where Klaus was. Once he understood why I was worried, he gave up what he knew immediately.”

        “How much did you tell him, Number Two?” Luther asked slowly.

        Diego rolled his eyes. “Oh, gee, let me think. Oh, I told him how many chest hairs you grew last night. The hell do you think? I told him that a stressed Klaus is a strong and out of control Klaus. Add to that the detox? We’ll be lucky that the damn dead aren’t climbing out of their graves.”

        “He can’t actually do that, can he?” Allison asked, worry evident in her voice.

        “I don’t know.” Diego sighed. “I really don’t want to find out.”

        “He was able to make me solid.” Ben pointed out quietly. He was standing with his back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his abdomen tightly.

Diego worried briefly that the Horror was giving him trouble, but Ben, seemingly guessing at the worry, shook his head before continuing to speak. “He was stressed both times that I was completely solid, but it only lasted for a second or two. And at the orchestra thing? I wasn’t solid really, but I was… _powerful_. That’s the only word I can use for it.”

“Powerful?” Luther frowned. “Elaborate.”

“Like… Like, I was using more power than just my own. Like the ties Klaus was using to hold me where super charging me.” Ben explained, his brow furrowed as he tried to put to words the sensation.

“Klaus was channeling his power through you?” Five asked, stepping closer. “Shit. Of course the junkie is the one holding the most juice.”

“So, wait.” Allison shook her head. “When Klaus conjures someone, they’re using his energy for it? So, if he were to get knocked out, whoever he was holding would vanish?”

“That’s what it seems like.” Five nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. “That raising the dead thing might not be so far off after all.”

“God, please don’t make zombies.” Ben moaned miserably. “They’re creepy as hell.”

“We should find him before it gets to that then.” Luther insisted.

“So, what’s the plan?” Ben asked, looking between Luther and Diego with wide, nervous eyes.

“Mom’s gonna be in any minute to start waking us up for breakfast.” Diego pointed out. “After breakfast is team training, study hour, then solos. Klaus is gonna end up in there for hours longer at that rate.”

“Hypothetically,” Luther spoke up. “How quickly does it take him to reach that panic state?”

“Seconds.” Ben admitted. “When the house was crumbling, he only took a second before I was solid and pulled Diego out the way.”

“That really was you?” Diego asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Ben nodded, shifting his weight a bit.

“Thanks.” Diego nodded before turning his attention away from Ben and back to the group. “One of us has gotta sneak off before breakfast.”

“What about the time travel argument?” Ben asked suddenly. “Remember? Five stormed out and disappeared. He could do that, except head back to the mausoleum instead. Find out which one Klaus is in and report back?”

Five frowned in thought. “It’s possible, but I can’t exactly blink Klaus out with me. He’d still end up staying there if I couldn’t pry the door open. I am only thirteen.”

“Good point.” Diego frowned, cursing under his breath. “God, why can’t this just be easy?”

“Five, you could find him, leave one of us a note or something and go back, help keep him sane until we can get there?” Allison offered.

“Can you blink that many times?” Luther asked, looking at Five pointedly.

“Two to get out of the house, probably four to cross the property… add a couple more bouncing between the crypts… it’s a stretch.” Five admitted.

“So that won’t work.” Luther sighed.

Five frowned, correcting him sharply. “I said it would be a stretch. Not that it was impossible. I’ll run on foot once I’m out the house and move around the property. Saves up enough energy to go crypt diving.”

“Are you up for it?” Diego asked, not judging or questioning his ability. Just asking if Five was willing to do it.

Five cocked his head and nodded. “Yeah, I got it. I’ll go find Klaus. You guys play your roles.” He adjusted his coat, holding his head up high. “I’ll handle mine.”

Diego nodded, “Just be safe, huh, Five? I don’t want you getting stuck again.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Diego swore he heard Five say under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, this place isn’t that bad.” Klaus said thoughtfully, looking up toward the dark ceiling with a fake smile glued on his face.

_Fake positivity. If he faked it long enough, it would become real, right?_

“There’s no annoying sunlight. No siblings judging me… no training or rules… it’s great!” Klaus spoke in the best chipper tone he could manage. “Except for Eleanor, _that slut_ in the corner!”

He glared over at the corner where “Eleanor” the Victorian spirit had been complaining for the past three hours about how her husband had killed her in cold blood, after he’d caught her sleeping with not one, but three other men. She hadn’t shut up long enough for Klaus to ask if it had been all at once or three different times.

“Don’t speak so rudely of a woman!” Eleanor retorted, finally acknowledging the child sitting behind her. “Insolent child.”

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Honey, I’m older than you think. And _honestly_? I’m also less of a mess than you are. I mean, come on, _three affairs_? At that point it’s not cold blooded murder, it’s just desserts.”

Eleanor sniffed in disgust and turned her back to Klaus again, mumbling about all men being the same class of pig, or blah, blah, blah. Klaus really didn’t care.

“Maybe you should talk to your husband.” Klaus offered helpfully. “Go find him instead of bothering me.”

“My husband is no longer here.” She sniffled, and Klaus wanted to roll his eyes. _You cheated on the man and expected him to wait around for you? Bitch, please_.

“Look,” Klaus sighed, deciding to try to be more helpful. “If he isn’t here… it means he moved on. That he isn’t still holding a grudge about anything you might have done.”

The ghost went quiet for several moments before asking slowly. “You don’t think he’s ignoring me?”

“No.” Klaus shook his head. “Sometimes… sometimes people just pass on. They aren’t ignoring us. They just can’t hear us anymore. They’re waiting in the quiet and peace for when we finish with what we’re doing and get to go to them.”

Eleanor sniffled again, the sound of quiet crying crossing the small stone room to Klaus. “But how do you know that that is the reason?”

“You’re buried in the family crypt, right? He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t love you.” Klaus tried, smiling reassuringly even though it was too dark to see. He wasn’t sure how good the ghost’s sight was.

“You might be right.” She whispered. “Perhaps I should stop waiting around. I should go to him, shouldn’t I?”

“I think so, Eleanor. I really do.” Klaus agreed genuinely. “Go get him.”

“Thank you, boy.” She said after a few moments. “Perhaps you aren’t so insolent as you first seemed.”

“No, Miss Scarlett, I certainly am.” Klaus laughed. “But frankly, my dear? I don’t give a damn.”

“Miss Scarlett?” She frowned. “My name is Eleanor.”

“Sorry, it was a reference.” Klaus shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Eleanor. Just, go to the bright light of warm and fuzzies. It’s got to be nicer than this dark dank crypt.”

“You may be a pest, but you’re very wise when you wish to be.” Eleanor said quietly. “Farewell, young man.”

“Later, Eleanor.” He gave a mock salute. After a few moments, the crypt lost the paranormal chill and became quiet again.

“I’m impressed, Klaus.” Came a voice, making Klaus jump to his feet and press back against the wall.

“Appointment only, ghosties! I’m on break.” Klaus yelped.

“I’m not a ghost.” The speaker sighed heavily, clicking on a flash light and pointing it up to their face.

“Five?” Klaus asked in surprise, stepping closer. “Holy shit. Are you real? Please be real. Because I don’t think I’d hallucinate you. Ben maybe, but not_”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m leaving.” Five interrupted, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll stop. I’ll stop.” Klaus insisted, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“At least now we know which mausoleum you’re in. Diego is gonna be relieved.” Five sighed, plopping to sit cross legged on the floor of the mausoleum. “Christ, that was more blinks than I expected.”

“You blinked in here?” Klaus asked in surprise. “That’s… that’s great, man. Really great.” He was trying to limit his babbling. He was happy to have company, living breathing company. Even if it was one of his less likeable siblings.

“Diego was looking for me?” Klaus asked quietly, smiling faintly.

“Yes.” Five nodded. “We all are. The entire group has been busting our collective ass to find you and Vanya.”

“Vanya got snatched too?” Klaus asked in shock.

“Yeah.” Five nodded. “Old man sedated her to make sure she couldn’t use her powers. Apparently he wasn’t taking any chances on her actually being as strong as we said she was.”

“It was so stupid of us to think he would actually change.” Klaus shook his head. “So freaking stupid.”

“Yeah.” Five nodded. “But, his not changing came in handy today. As far as he knows, I’ve run away from home.”

“You’re time travelling?” Klaus laughed. “Spooky.”

“Yeah, real exciting.” Five mumbled. “Fifty years alone in nothingness.”

Klaus’s smile fell and he nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I understand that… maybe not in the same way. But I get it.”

Five nodded, looking up at him slowly. “You’re not as much of an idiot when you’re sober.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Klaus gasped, putting a hand dramatically to his chest and faking wiping his eyes.

“You’re still an idiot.” Five responded with a fully dead pan stare.

Klaus laughed, dropping his hands back to his sides. “Can’t expect much else from me, now can you?”

Five shook his head and stood back up. “I guess not. Now look, you wanna hear the plan to get out of here or are you planning on staying?”

“As lovely as it is, I think I’d prefer my summer home.” Klaus sighed melodramatically.

“Oh shut up.” Five rolled his eyes before beginning to explain the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."  
> \- a quote from Gone with the Wind because Klaus is a cultured bitch.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: THERE IS A POLL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
> Who is going to open the crypt? Who's gonna get a power boost and free Klaus?
> 
> I have plans for Luther, Allison, and Klaus, but I want some reader insight. Comment down below the name of who you want to see get a power boost first, and I'll have the final chapter of this story posted within one week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who participated in the vote! It meant so much to me. 
> 
> Ben won by one vote, but have no fear, Klaus will get his moment to shine further into the series

Despite the collective efforts of six Hargreeves children, since Vanya was coherent and functional back in her room while the others were working on normal daily tasks, the rescue mission didn’t take place until nearly midnight.

Sir Reginald had been hovering all day after Five storming out. That extra attention was surprising in and of itself. Not a single one of them could think of a time he’d ever cared this much about them outside of training or missions.

The six siblings regrouped in Vanya’s room after being put to bed, collectively going over their plan.

“Hiding one kid is hard enough.” Luther started. “How are we going to hide Vanya and Klaus?”

“Old man knows we got Vanya out.” Diego shook his head. “He’s got these security cameras on every inch of this property.”

“If he knew, why didn’t he do something about it?” Luther asked, his frown evident.

“He’s waiting to see what we do next.” Vanya said softly, looking up at them from where she was sitting on the bed. She was still a little woozy from her sedation, but she was coherent enough to help them, or so she insisted.

“What does he want?” Diego asked impatiently, throwing his arms from where they’d been crossed over his chest.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Allison asked, looking around at all of them before explaining. “He wants to see the full force of the Academy. Think of what we told him that first day we were back. We told him about the apocalypse. That we tried to stop it. But we failed, otherwise we wouldn’t have come back. This… it’s all a test.”

“Wait, you’re not gonna try to tell me the old bastard cares about us suddenly.” Diego scoffed.

“Of course not.” Five spoke up. “It’s not us. It’s his investment. He trained us our whole lives for the apocalypse. Us coming back proves that we failed. And we just confirmed that by telling him everything. The son of a bitch wants to push us to our limits. He wants us in high stress situations that will force our powers to evolve.”

“What happens if they don’t evolve?” Allison asked quietly.

“We’ll die.” Five said bluntly, completely honest. “Think, my powers hit their evolution. Example: I went from spatial jumping to time travel. The most I can learn from this point is stamina. Locking me down would have no effect.”

“What can Klaus learn from being locked in a mausoleum?” Allison frowned.

“Making spirits solid.” Ben spoke up quietly from where he was sitting on the floor in the corner. He’d been so quiet until now that the others had almost forgotten he was there.

“What?” Luther asked in confusion.

“Klaus said that I was the only spirit he’d ever been able to manifest.” Ben explained, looking up at the others. “So, Dad thinks that if he stresses Klaus out enough… he can manifest others.

“But you weren’t fully solid during that fight.” Luther insisted. “You were still… transparent.”

“But I wasn’t when I helped save Diego in the house.” Ben said pointedly. “I was fully there, even if just for a second. Imagine what Klaus could do if he could fully, solidly summon spirits and use their powers like he did with mine.”

“Are there other ghosts to use like that?” Allison asked nervously.

“We can’t be the only people ever born with powers.” Ben pointed out. “Not to mention… we don’t know how many of the other, what thirty-six? We have no idea if they’re all alive or not.”

“And we have no idea what kind of powers they came away with.” Five nodded. “Dear old dad is planning on using our brother as a battery pack for whatever spirits he decides he wants for a fight.”

“Damn bastard.” Diego shook his head, gritting his teeth. “I’m gonna kill him myself.”

“Wouldn’t killing him affect the future?” Vanya asked. “I mean, isn’t… isn’t that how time travel works?”

“We’re here to change the past.” Diego argued. “Stop the apocalypse and shit, remember?”

“No Reginald, no Umbrella Academy.” Allison pointed out. “What happens to the people we saved that way?”

“We can still do the jobs.” Diego shook his head. “Just without him.”

“We can’t seriously be considering murder.” Luther interrupted. “It’s… it’s _Dad_.”

“It’s Reginald.” Five corrected. “He’s never been a dad. He’s a drill sergeant.”

“We’ll take a vote.” Diego shrugged.

“We will not take a vote because this is not up for discussion.” Luther interrupted sharply. “We are not killing our father!”

“You don’t get to shut down a vote, Luther.” Diego shook his head.

“I’m Number One.” Luther said stubbornly.

“And there’s six more of us to vote against you.” Diego said bluntly.

“Look, even if we were considering this.” Allison spoke up, holding up a hand to stop Luther before he could protest. “We still need our last member. Family discussions require the whole family’s input.”

“Klaus will agree with Diego just because they slept together.” Luther protested.

“I’m gonna break your damn jaw if you talk like that about him again.” Diego nearly growled.

“Focus, pissing contest.” Five rolled his eyes. “You want to be defensive for Klaus? Let’s save his ass first.”

Diego took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, let’s… let’s get moving.”

“It’s a stone door, like any mausoleum.” Five explained. “Luther should be able to move it, right?”

“If he can get ahold of it.” Diego pointed out.

“I can get it open.” Luther insisted. “Strong’s one thing I can do well.”

“Alright.” Five nodded. “Then let’s get going. Night time won’t last forever.”  


* * *

 

Sneaking six thirteen-year-olds out of a very old and very loud echoing house guarded by an android and a monkey that occasionally seemed to appear out of nowhere was a feat in and of itself.

Yet somehow, here they were, moving quietly as a unit through the underbrush around the back side of the manor, where the appearance of perfection faded and nature had begun to take over again. Or something poetic like that.

What wasn’t poetic was the yelp Allison let out, jumping easily two feet off the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Luther asked in a rush, turning to her anxiously.

“I felt something moving over my foot.” She whined, stomping her feet a few times each.

“Welcome to nature, actress.” Diego rolled his eyes, pushing to the front since Luther was stuck being a nursemaid for Allison’s nerves.

“Five! Are we getting closer?” Diego asked, squinting in the dark. Someone really should have brought a flash light…

“Yeah, we’re almost to the fence of the graveyard.” Five nodded. “We’re going to get inside and follow the fence around to the back corner. That’ll be the easiest way to get there in the dark.”

“Guys, there’s street lights.” Ben pointed in front of them. It was true, lining one side of the graveyard were several street lights.

“Let’s hope they go all the way back to where we need to be.” Luther commented, pushing past Diego back to the front of their group.

“Damn ape boy.” Diego grumbled, but he stayed behind the blonde for now. He just wanted to get to Klaus and get him safe.

The graveyard, once through the archway that served as the gate, was deceptively large. The fence lines seemed to go on forever, at least to a very impatient Diego who would be sprinting if he could see more than two feet ahead of him between the damn lights.

What felt like hours later, they were finally standing in front of the mausoleum.

“Luther, get it open.” Diego said impatiently.

Luther rolled his eyes, walking over to the door and running his fingers down the edge, trying to find where the door met the wall.

“What’s taking so long?” Diego snapped.

“I can’t get a grip on it.” Luther snapped, taking several steps back and taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna knock it down.”

“I don’t think that’ll_” Vanya tried to speak but it was too late because Luther had already charged the door, hitting it with his shoulder and crumbling from the impact.

“Work…” Vanya finished weakly.

“Oh my god, that hurt.” Luther gasped hard, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder.

“Luther…” Allison groaned, moving over to his side to comfort him.

“Literally anyone could have told you that wouldn’t work, dumbass.” Five sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m a lot smaller than I’m used to.” Luther wheezed.

“Alright, so what do we try next?” Diego asked, feeling antsy. Klaus was right there on the other side of this stone…

“Five, go let him know we’re here.” Allison said suddenly. “That thump probably scared the hell out of him.”

Five nodded, disappearing in a puff of blue light.

“Vanya, is this something you can do?” Diego asked, glancing over at Number Seven.

“I’m trying to.” She admitted. “But my head’s too fuzzy still from being sedated… I can’t resonate.”

“Guys, we can’t have made it this far just to be stopped now.” Luther looked around. “We have to have something.”

“I… I have an idea.” Ben spoke up quietly, stepping forward. Even in the darkness, Diego could make out the strain in Ben’s features and the sickly pale of his skin.

“Ben, I can’t ask you to do that.” Diego answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Even if I wanted to, Klaus would kill me if we pushed you into…”

“You’re not pushing.” Ben assured. “I’m offering. I want to help. And… and the Horror might be the only one who can.”

“If you’re sure.” Diego nodded slowly.

“Be careful, Ben.” Vanya said softly, her small face furrowed in concern.

“I will be.” Ben assured, shakily pulling off his uniform blazer and loosening his tie. He handed the clothes off to Vanya, who held them close as she watched anxiously.

“You’ve got this, Ben.” Allison said, voice not nearly as confident as she was trying to sound.

“I know.” Ben nodded, taking a deep breath and unbuttoning his white shirt. “I don’t want my clothes to get all dirty.” He explained away what Diego was going to ask without hesitation.

Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting it out more shakily.

In the barely there light from the street lamp, Diego could see a rippling across Ben’s stomach, an inky blackness slowly seeping out and forming into long black tendrils.

The appendages, Diego wanted to call them tentacles, but that didn’t quite fit. The air seemed to echo with the creature’s low growl, rippling psychically around them.

The Horror reached out, slipping through the thin cracks around the stone door, becoming more solid and visible after several moments of… pulsating almost. Diego really had no words for what the Horror looked like. It was creepy as hell though.

Ben took a deep breath, calling for everyone to cover their heads before the Horror pulled. The stone shattered in its grip, crumbling into chunks around the entry way.

Before the dust had even settled, Diego dived into the mausoleum, crumpling to his knees beside Klaus.

“Diego?” Klaus whispered in shock, his arms slowly coming up to wrap around him. “You’re really here… Five. Five said you were coming, but I-I_”

“Shh…” Diego whispered, kissing his temple several times. “Hush, baby. I’m here. I got you, okay?”

“How’d you get it open like that?” Klaus asked, squinting toward the entryway.

“Come on.” Diego chuckled, standing up and pulling Klaus with him. He let the other boy out into the graveyard, over to where Ben was currently buttoning his shirt back up, looking exhausted and shaky.

“Ben.” Klaus whispered, his eyes welling up with tears as he nearly tackled the smaller boy, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. Thank you. Just… just thank you.”

Ben couldn’t hide his smile as it grew and he returned the embrace, pressing his face into the taller boy’s shoulder. “You smell terrible.”

“At least I don’t smell like Eleanor’s perfume.” He laughed.

Ben scoffed before laughing. “Who the hell is Eleanor?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Klaus shook his head. “Let’s get home. I need a bath. And a sandwich.”

“I know how to make a really good peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.” Vanya offered.

 The group broke into a fit of laughter, everyone seeming to agree that that was _not_ what they were going to be eating when they got back.

“So, how are we going to deal with dear old dad?” Klaus asked as they started walking back toward the manor as a group.

“We’re gonna have to figure that part out.” Diego sighed. “I’ve got one idea and… well, our fearless leader doesn’t approve.”

“Ugh, politics and votes,” Klaus groaned.

“Once you’re rested up, clean, and fed.” Diego assured. “After all that we can decide what to do with the old man.”

“Acceptable answer.” Klaus yawned, leaning heavily on Diego’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Diego asked quietly. “You were in there a while.”

“I’m fine, _papi_ , no need to worry.” Klaus assured. “I’ll catch you up on everything when I’m not covered in spider webs.”

“Fair enough.” Diego agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, there was a lot going on in this chapter... 
> 
> So, another vote! How do the kids handle Reginald? Leave your ideas in the comments and the most popular will become a part of next story!


End file.
